


Grimm Futures

by Khriskin



Series: The Secret Lives of Superheroes [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander was never good at fairy tales.  AU set post-TV, pre-comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimm Futures

It was supposed to be 'happily ever after', only no one else had gotten the memo and Xander was stuck with just 'ever after'. They'd gone their separate ways, leaving him trapped playing hero in someone else's story. Happily ever after was supposed to mean it was over, not another forty years (twenty, when he's feeling honest) spent narrowly avoiding death.

Then came Faith, fishtailing out of the night in a stolen white mustang; and it was still 'ever after', because Faith's story had ended long ago, but now, maybe, he'd a chance to start a story of his own.


End file.
